


Night out

by AzkadelliA



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Peace, Post Season 5, just a little smug at the end, part 2?, short & calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzkadelliA/pseuds/AzkadelliA
Summary: The war is over and life is slowly getting back to normal. Weapons are exchanged for musical instruments, the battlefield for the ballroom, but it is not that easy to accept the new state of things.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Melog (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Night out

The bright hall is filled with music, laughter, friendly conversations, and peace. After everything that happened in the past few months, it looks almost unrealistic...and still it's perfectly true. The war is over and no more enemy is visible on the horizon. At least for now.

Catra should be happy. She is happy, but her sins are not forgotten. Not by her, not by the others.

Catra does her best trying to show that she has changed. She is quite good at that.

But sometimes it's just too much.

Too many people, too many thoughts, too many questions and attention. Catra is not a coward, but there are situations when the better option is just to run. To excuse herself and disappear until Adora notices her absence.

There is no need to ruin this lovely evening for her. Even She-Ra deserves to relax.

The fresh night air provides long-awaited relief and comfort, finally allowing to breathe out. To feel how this suffocating pressure crawls away from her chest.

Lights from the hall aren't much, but they provide a comfortable, calm, dim-lighted atmosphere on the balcony, where Catra decides to find her peace. Even the distant music after a few more moments doesn't seem so annoying or disturbing.

Catra's clouded mind is slowly returning to normal when she realizes she is not alone anymore.

"Mrrrow?"

Did she really think she can stay on her own for long? If it is not Adora, then Melog will follow her like a shadow. That... isn't really unwelcome. Maybe she wants some company after all.

"Hey, I'm fine."

Catra gently smiles, patting her companion's head and receiving a purr. What she isn't ready to hear is oh too familiar voice.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Pointed ears immediately droop to the head as Catra turns around to see Adora only several steps behind her. She doesn't seem sad or disappointed, but there is plenty of concern in those beautiful blue eyes.

Catra feels a ping of pain in her heart. She just wants Adora to relax and to have fun, but instead, she ruined everything. Again.

"How did you find me?"

She is a good actress and despite she promised Adora not to lie to her anymore, sometimes it's just for the best to keep some thoughts to herself. Why stress her even more, when Catra will be fine so soon?

"Melog brought me here."

Heterochromic eyes shifted to the innocent-looking Melog and Adora could swear Catra hissed silently dissatisfied, but not angry "Traitor." However, she lets it be and just comes closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Adora leans on the railing, averting her eyes from Catra, towards the shining river. This time blonde hair is free from the regular ponytail, now shaking in the night wind. When pause from Catra rests longer than anticipated, Adora looks back to her and cannot hold back a smug smile.

"Did you see something interesting? I don't want to say you're staring, but you totally are."

Being caught red-handed, Catra panics and just averts the eyes. Despite her blushing cheeks she still adorably meows: "Sh-shut up!"

Well, sometimes it's still hard to admit her own feelings. But she is trying and it's the most important thing.

Adora quietly laughs and bumps Catra's shoulder with her own in reconciliation.

"Sorry, sorry. But still, do you want to talk about it?"

Adora doesn't know what "it" is. That won't stop her though.

However, Catra just shakes her head and smiles back.

"No, that's fine. For real."

Maybe it is something in her eyes, or her posture, or even in her genuine voice, but this time Adora trusts her and doesn't push for the true answer.

The silence between the two is calm and comfortable, but Catra still feels that something is wrong. Her ear twitches when she hears a new melody and then a sudden decision is made.

"Dance with me."

Adora blinks in surprise, staring at the outstretched hand. Didn't Catra run away because she was tired of all this fancy stuff? Even if it is true, now her beloved one seems pretty sure about what she is doing.

"Like... right here? On the balcony?"

Catra smirks, still not willing to withdraw her hand.

"Why not? It's pretty big, we can hear the music here and it's not that dark. Don't worry, I promise not to bite you even if you step on my feet!"

With a smile of her own, Adora accepts the offer but has no chance to answer verbally. She is pulled towards the Catra's body and in the next moment she feels a gloved hand on her waist, then that she is forced to slightly lean down and a hot whisper: "Not until you ask me for it."

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, guys, and thanks for reading! I planned this work as a one-shot, but now I'm not that sure about it... What do you think?


End file.
